Lost In Twilight
by StarryEmeraldNights
Summary: I’m 17; suffering through high school and bad boyfriends, and Bella Swan just appeared in my bathroom. What’s a girl supposed to do when she’s responsible for totally stuffing up the real-life edition of her favourite novel? Set-up from Lost In Austen


**Lost In Twilight** by StarryEmeraldNights

I'm seventeen; suffering from high school and bad boyfriends, and Bella Swan just appeared in my bathroom. What's a girl supposed to do when she's responsible for totally stuffing up the real-life edition of her favourite novel? Based on the idea from BBC's _Lost in Austen_.

**Prologue: Somewhere in the Middle of Madness**

Oh my God. I've completely, totally, utterly stuffed up EVERYTHING, and I don't even know where to begin to try and fix it. How am I supposed to get two people to fall in love when one of them is stuck in a different universe? And that's nothing compared to the train wreck I'm causing just by living in Forks and going to high school with the Cullens. Every girl's dream, right?

Yeah, well that's what I thought too.

The problem is that everything's not happening how it's_ supposed_ to happen, how it is _in the_ _book_, and the worst part is that all of the stuff-ups are because of me!

I have never, ever felt this utterly crap in my life. I'm a worthless, home-wrecking liar and all I ever tried to do was make things right! But that's kind of hard when Jasper has a crush on me, Jacob is uncannily Mr Wickhamish, and Rosalie is a total bitch (Seriously, thought book Rosalie was bitchy? Movie Rosalie even bitchier? Believe me, the REAL Rosalie Hale is the biggest Queen of the bitchy bitch to ever walk in this universe or mine.) Add to that the fact that Angela actually_ is_ a witch, James wants to keep me as his pet and Tanya's come to stay and certainly won't be leaving without what she came for. With Bella gone missing and Edward, while sure as hell handsome, acting like the broodiest, most idiotically masochistic vampire you can possibly imagine, there's only one way to paint a situation worse than this: The fact that shooting myself won't help because apparently I'm only an impression of my real self, and thoughts are impossible to kill.

So no, you can't just put a bullet through me for stuffing up your favourite novel.

I actually have to figure this out.

Oh, and did I mention the rain? I think I'm developing webbed feet.

'Beka?' I looked over my shoulder to see Angela peering around the corner of the classroom I was hiding behind. 'I knew I'd find you here. Can I join you?'

'Pull up a seat,' I mumbled dejectedly, gesturing vaguely to the wall I was leaning up against. 'Oh Ange, what am I going to do?' I asked, holding up my battered copy of Twilight 'I'm never going to be able fix it all now, and every time I try I just make things worse! I've single-handedly demolished the favourite story of every teenage girl in my world!'

'Well, you see Beka I've been thinking…since part of all this mess is kind of my fault anyway…'

'Oh yes,' I cut her off, feigning puzzlement 'I remember now, you understood me saying that Jasper was the hottest Cullen – as in Jackson Rathbone by the way, not the real one, as sweet as he may be - to mean that I wanted you to spell him with love potion for me…'

'Well you seemed so adamant that that was what you wanted, and I thought you looked so sad…'

I threw her a dirty look, then gave up and sighed. It was so hard to be mad at Angela for long. 'Well who wouldn't look sad when the fictional guy you've been dreaming of for years suddenly becomes real, and you discover he's actually an arrogant butthead?'

'Okay, so that whole episode was not my brightest moment. But it was all with the best of intentions!' She smiled up at me innocently before growing thoughtful.

'You know, I think you give Edward way too hard of a time. He's only, well in the literal sense of the phrase, human after all. And he's lonely and confused because you're pretty and all that but because it's impossible to harm you, he's not getting a chance to act all tormented-knight-in–shining-armour like you say he does with this Bella girl, so it's like something's just _missing _for him and he doesn't even know what it is yet. But seriously, I have an idea of how to fix all of this!' She fumbled underneath her shirt before pulling out a small pendant on a long silver chain and grinning widely. 'Know what this is, oh Prophet Beka?'

I gaped. She could _not _be serious.

'No way Ange, that will _never_ work. You want me to find Bella, turn back time and then instruct her to kick my own ungracious past self's ass out of the way so I don't stuff up her story? Are you kidding me? What if she takes it literally? Where will that leave my _now_ self?'

She could not still be smiling.

Okay, apparently she could.

'Well if you don't try it Beka, then your Bella girl and Edward will never be together. It's too late to fix things now; he's practically comatose after what you've done to him.'

'We've,' I corrected her. 'We've done to him. And vampires can't become comatose.'

'Merely side notes,' Angela replied and then winked 'With this little baby, you can make anything happen.'

I sighed, defeated, and reached for the time turner. 'This is _not_ going to end well.'

'Well, it didn't exactly start well either,' she quipped, and I knew she was remembering that horrible first day at Forks High. 'Now where do we find this Bella of yours?'

'Well, if we go back to the moment she came through the door between her bathroom and mine, we should be able to explain most of everything to her then, wait for my old self to walk through the door into this world, and then start…cleaning up after ourselves.'

'Sounds like brilliant fun.'

I sighed. 'You know, when I first realised I'd stepped into Charlie Swan's house, this was _not _exactly how I imagined it all ending up.'

'Yeah, well real life never does work out quite the same as in the stories.'

'I guess we're just going to have to fight for the belief that fairytales really do come true.'

'Mmm hmm, fairytales with vampires and werewolves and far too many snotty nosed bitches. And anyway, I don't get why she has to be such a wimp, or how she falls for him so easily. What's so great about Edward Cullen, other than that he's smart, rich, hasn't got any strange piercings or tattoos, has a pretty face and opens car doors for you?'

'That's just it, Ange. Compared to any of the other boys from either of our high schools, just that description sounds like heaven on earth…if the real one actually acted around me how he's _supposed_ to act around _Bella_, quite frankly I'd kill to be his girlfriend.'

'Suit yourself. But yeah, I know what you mean.' Angela replied pensively, and then smiled. 'Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go get Bella _her_ Edward…and then you and I are off to find our own fairytales.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Oh yeah, because there's a fat chance of me meeting the perfect guy at my dump of a high school in ordinary suburban Perth.'

Angela pointed a finger at me 'Now just you stop being all mopey missy. If it can happen to Bella, then it can happen to you. Now let's go get this train wreck back on the tracks.'

Oh, how I wish she only meant that figuratively.


End file.
